custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ramita
Ramita is a Toa of Psionics. History At some point after Mata Nui was activated, Ramita was created and sent to an unknown island. Around the time the Toa/Dark Hunter War ended, she went to Metru Nui and became an assistant to a Teacher. She left a century before the Great Cataclysm, and went to the Northern Continent to pass the knowledge she gained to the Matoran there. The village she settled at was eventually attacked by Vultraz on his way to Karda Nui. She met Bodrix when he came to provide aid for the village, and formed a watch-guard alongside him and some other villagers. When Teridax overthrew and exiled Mata Nui, their group joined up with the Toa Nuva's rebellion. She took part in the Battle for Bara Magna, and survived to see Spherus Magna's restoration. Ekumas heard of her team's deeds and decided to give her and Bodrix a couple of Toa Stones. Once they were transformed into Toa, they were placed under Labyth's wing. During her training, she decided to pass down some of her lessons to others, such as Matoran. A few months later, she and some of her students were approached by Ekumas. He offered them them a place among an expedition to the Great Jungle. They accepted, and ventured north with him. As of yet, none of them have returned. The Kingdom Alternate Universe Ramita was among the Matoran that fled to the island of Mata Nui when the Great Spirit died. She settled at Ga-Wahi and took on a role as a Teacher. She was eventually chosen to become a Toa by the Ekumas of that reality. Abilities and Traits Ramita was always a curious individual, wanting to learn about the world around her. This led to her position as a Teacher's assistant. However, she was also interested in passing down knowledge to others. As such, she left her mentor and became one herself to several Matoran. Even after her transformation into a Toa, she continued to teach. She's currently trying to master her Elemental powers, and as such, isn't exactly fluent with them. However, she is skilled in combat, especially melee. As a Ce-Matoran, she was shielded from Telepathy. This trait was carried over when she was transformed into a Toa. As a Toa of Psionics, she can illusions that can fools all five senses, induce nightmares, unleash mental blasts, mask her presence from other beings, Telekinesis, and Telepathy. While Toa of Psionics do not typically need tools to channel their powers, Ramita uses her's due to her lack of experience with her Elemental power. She can unleash a Nova Blast and create a Protodermic seal alongside five other Toa (so long as Light and Shadow aren't thrown into the same batch). As of yet, however, she doesn't have the experience needed to perform either one. Mask and Tools Ramita is believed to have possessed a powerless Kanohi Uriav in her days as a Matoran. Upon her transformation into a Toa, she replaced it with a Great Ixplykato, likely to assist her in gathering knowledge. Forms Bodrix's nature as a Matoran allowed him to transform into a Toa (and potentially as a Turaga). He can also be rebuilt into a number of different forms. Appearances * Remnants of The Great Beings (First Appearance) Trivia * Ramita's lack of skill with her Elemental power is rather ironic. While most Fanon Toa of Psionics might have little difficultly in using their powers, she does. This is because Ahpolki Inika wanted to make her stand out a bit, as well as give her some type of flaw or obstacle. ** He also has another Toa of Psionics, Jismal. Unlike Ramita, she has thousands of years of experience. This was another reason for the latter's struggle with her Elemental Power. * The torso design for her Matoran form belongs to Zanywoop. * Her Toa form was drawn by Echo 1. * Her mask of choice for her Matoran years was suggested by Windfall the wanderer. Also see * Gallery Category:Psionics Category:Toa of Psionics Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Toa